Shojo's Story
by Purple with Jealousy
Summary: A story of romance played out shojo style! Set in modern Tokyo Japan, high school female students have love and potential boyfriends on their mind. Expect drama, jealousy, lots of emotion, style, and good looking men.


I do not own any of the Naruto characters, incase me not stating that would upset anyone.

The story is meant to play out in a shojo manga style. If I'm getting it right… I hope you like it!

Please, please, read and review! I'll truly appreciate it!

ACT ONE:

Sakura couldn't stop herself from sighing out loud as she closed her half finished manga. The story was just so dramatic and even more romantic. The romance introduced feelings that made her want to fall in love! Yet the feelings of wanting such a romance seemed to only make her more painfully aware that she did not have any romance in her life, there was no Hiro in her life.

Hiro! Her feelings for him were the most romantic feeling she had for anyone, regardless of him being made out of drawings, very _handsome_ drawings, and a personality created from someone's imagination. The point was that he was exactly the type of guy she desired. He was cool, calm, collected, smart, good at everything, and _handsome_, this was the type of guy she desperately wished to show up in her life!

Sakura disappointedly remembered her enthusiasm of coming into a large private school in Tokyo like Konoha High. She had scored brilliantly high for the entrance exam and thus received a scholarship that let her move from her below average hometown in the country to the busy streets of Tokyo! Unlike back home where common, boring, average country boys with ambitions going only as far as taking over their family's farms or small shops. She wanted to meet _young men_ willing to pursue an education that would provide the way for them to become surgeons, doctors, CEOs, or lawyers. Like Hiro, Hikro wanted to become a lawyer. Sakura sighed again, the mere thought of him made her sigh with pleasure!

Then she was brought back to her reality. Moving into the home of her mother's best friend had been very convenient. She had her own room and privacy and since she was a serious and responsible student she was certain that she wasn't worrying her parents back home. Yet her excitement had considerably died down since entering her first year in high school.

Absolutely no guys had interested her at all. They were more serious and ambitious but in sports, in their part time jobs, and of course their own school work. She figured that if they'd be serious about that sort of stuff they'd definitely be serious about romance…

What a joke. She had realized the problems right away. All the boys were ambitious about their idea of romance in high school. Except they were full of arrogance and what was important to them was what they could use as bragging rights to impress girls. Or they were showing their money off if their athletic ability or grades weren't up to impressively above average.

Of course money could make girl's heads turn. So could being the top player in a sport. Or even the smartest male student in the school. Still, Sakura wasn't interested in any of those guys, a part of her reminded her that they didn't seem to be interested in her either, she believed she needed _more_ than just those superficial titles. She wanted someone with a quiet confidence and with humble intelligence; these were the traits that must catch her attention. After all, these were the traits that Hiro possessed and after two years of high school her eyes were still averted toward her shojo manga and Hiro.

Glancing at the clock in the library Sakura started placing all her textbooks and notebooks into her pink messenger bag. Class would be starting soon and as one of the Class Representatives she'd made it a point to set an example of never showing up late.

Stepping outside of the library she was annoyed to find that there was a slight downpour coming from the gray gloomy clouds above. Pulling her messenger bag over her head for as much protection as it was worth while started to walk across the slippery hallway to the building with her class.

Becoming impatient with the distance she had to walk with the pace she was going at she broke into a light run. She was secretly very proud of her perfect attendance record but some might say it was because she has nothing else to be proud of. No boyfriend to show off. This was why it was a secret. She sped up when she began to near the corner that would lead her right into the doorway of her classroom's building. There was no way she'd be late!

Her logic wasn't surprised at all when she rounded the corner and felt her heel sliding forward. It was tragic that she hadn't been using her logic when she had decided to sprint to her class.

Her heel slid all the way off the wet slippery floor and she could feel her body plummeting backwards. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the painful impact of her soft skin against the hard wet floor.

Instead her legs were swept up and she felt an arm shoot around her back and then all of a sudden she was lifted up instead of falling down. The situation was embarrassing but Sakura knew it would just be worse if she kept her eyes shut and let whoever this stranger was continue holding onto her. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to see who had witnessed and saved her from her lack of gracefulness.

Sakura felt her heart flutter. Yes, she thought that was the right word! Or maybe even skip a beat!

The skipping of a heartbeat must have been because the person holding her up was gorgeous. Sakura was convinced that was the right word to describe him as, or _intense_ to make it more manly. Dark eyes which were completely black stared back into her emerald pair. His slanted dark eyes were not his only handsome feature. His skin was such pale shade and was such a contrast to the long black hair that fell in layers around his face.

He like a character right out of a manga and him holding her suspended above the ground with the rain falling gently around them and the cold wind whipping his dark strands across his face, across his dark intense eyes… A scene right out of a manga.

Sakura knew that this was the closest she had ever come to a moment only viewed through the stories of her manga. Possibly believed to only happen in her manga…

Of course the handsome stranger wasn't aware of Sakura's thoughts so he quickly ended the manga moment and gently placed her down, making sue she regained her balance before completely letting go of her.

Then he shot her a look of annoyance. Not that he had looked at her with awe or even kindness but it made her flinch. She probably had looked like a total idiot running through the rain across the slippery floor. He must think I'm an ungraceful dumb chick who needs saving from simple thinks I could of prevented if I had used my common sense she thought cynically.

She noticed he was picking up papers scattered across the wet hallway. That was an explanation for his annoyance too. Hoping to alleviate his irritation with her she began to help pick up his belongings.

Yet as soon as she had picked up one of his slightly damp papers he snatched it out of her hand. Effectively tearing it, though this was partly his fault he glared at her even more intensely than before. Showing her that he obviously didn't want her help at all.

Sakura couldn't help but feel hurt as he went back to ignoring her and picking up his scattered papers. She knew that part of her was totally unable to think of what to do around someone as good looking as a manga character, so she simply bowed her head and softly said,

"I'm so sorry"

Then she went back to her route towards her classroom while frustrating thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't want to believe that someone as great looking as him would just look at her with nothing but annoyance. It was painful to think that perhaps the boy was unfriendly and unapproachable and so out of her reach yet he was just like her shojo manga character!

Well on looks alone… Except there was more to it than just his appearance Sakura thought as she took a seat in her class, not even late yet.

There was his whole aura, the way he carried himself with confidence and a way about him that made him almost heroic. Her logic took over to explain the heroism that just radiated from him. His papers had been scattered all around which meant he had released them when he saw a helpless girl sliding stupidly across the hall and ready to fall on her butt but he had rushed over and stopped that from happening with his own strength.

Sakura realized she was being over dramatic but he had _saved_ her. Yet she had fallen. She had fallen in love. She was obviously still being overly dramatic but she had at least found someone to crush on in her own school! For he was definitely a student, he had been wearing the uniform but that didn't make sense either. She had never seen him around, she wouldn't miss someone as good looking as him…

While Sakura pondered these mysteries that had to be solved her teacher came in and began the regular morning procedures. Sakura wasn't interested in hearing what she already had heard so many times before so she started rummaging through her pink bag for her manga, she was so sure she had put it back inside.

She stopped her search when she heard the students in her class start whispering and shifting in their seats, a sign of interest from them. Looking up Sakura became just as interested as the rest of them in the boys standing before her class.

Looking proud and confident yet also unfriendly and his annoyance at everyone's eyes focused on him were apparent. Sakura could see the other girls checking him out. So they also found him beyond good looking, not a surprise. To her dismay she noticed her friend Ino actually look up from her nails, or mirror, the stuff Ino commonly had her focus on.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the teacher to finish with his introduction offering nothing. The teacher even told the class that the student's name was "Sasuke Uchiha."

With that the prettiest and most popular girl, Ino of course, stood up and smiling sweetly announced, "I'd be happy to show Sasuke-kun around the campus. It would be no problem at all." She directed a charming smile that seemed to bounce off Sasuke completely but the teacher gave her permission.

That pig! Sakura thought, she was so pissed! Ino had even called him his first name and she didn't even know him! Sakura was Class Rep. and what was the point of that if she wasn't even given the privilege of showing hot male students around campus?!

To make the situation even worse the teacher assigned Sasuke the seat right BEHIND her. Terrific, the place where she wouldn't be able to stare longingly at him without him noticing she was being a bit of a creep. This basically sucks, Sakura whined inside while staring intently at her desk while the new student walked through the desks leading to his seat behind her.

He'd probably be able to _smell_ her and she didn't even use expensive shampoo or perfume! Her spiraling thoughts continued till he stopped right in front of her desk. Sakura was too stunned, by his great looks or the situation, to even have a clue as to why he was digging into his own black messenger bag for something…

He handed her manga back. Her eyes must have shown her confusion because looking into his still slightly annoyed eyes he said, a bit exasperated, "It dropped out of your bag when you fell. I'm returning it."

Now Sakura was so impressed by how calm and deep and strong and there were just so many more words she could use to advocate the sound of his lovely voice! Sasuke seemed to have no patience for her to get over it so she watched him just drop the manga on her desk.

He passed and took his place at the desk behind her and then she felt her thoughts flooding back and she knew her face was turning red. She hated that since it was such an ugly contrast to her pink hair in her opinion. She scanned the classroom to see if anyone had noticed him talking to her but it seemed like everyone else had gone back to listening to the teacher.

Except when her emerald eyes fell across the sapphire pair, Ino smiled at her knowingly. Sakura gave a weak and very confused smile back.

ACT TWO:

"So Ino… What did you think of the new student?" Sakura asked her friend, playing it really cool.

Ino saw right through her. So instead of answering her right away she kept her gaze fixated towards her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She readjusted her high blonde ponytail and moved her bangs around. She checked her mascara and then reapplied her pink lip gloss. Let her friend squirm in her own insecurity.

Sakura was attempting for patience, Ino noticed that. She still kept shooting Ino nervous and anxious glances though. Her emerald eyes were really pretty Ino couldn't help but think, again, like she always did. Ino accepted awhile ago that she was just a _bit_ jealous over her friend's exotic looks.

Ino had the blonde with blue eyes classic combination and she didn't doubt that the girls envied her. At least the girls who mattered and maintained their appearance. Yet her best friend, her rival, she had long pink hair and was matched with sparking green eyes. Named after the Sakura blossoms, her friend looked just as fragile and feminine as the flowers. Yet she was always wasting Ino's time with her excessive whining that came from her overwhelming amount of insecurities.

Ino didn't want to waste any more of her time explaining Sakura's own beauty to her. If she didn't want to be upfront about going after the new student then why should Ino help her continue her sneaky tactics?

"I think Sasuke-kun is definitely hot. I think he has the looks and confidence to become popular in this school. So of course I'd date him, if that's what you're asking."

Ino's bluntness has caught Sakura off guard, like always. Not everyone held in all their desires like Sakura. Sakura didn't expect anyone to be so bluntly honest with themselves, it was just too unlike her, so that's why Ino could always throw Sakura off by saying exactly what Sakura was wishing she wouldn't say.

"You're already at the top… And what if part of the reason you're so _wanted_ is because you're single?" Ino didn't respond so Sakura went on with her argument, "Boys want what they can't have and even the boys with girlfriends still want you and their girlfriends are jealous but it's obvious they wish to be you. That's a pretty good set up you have."

The problem with girls is that even though they're saying stuff to convince you that they're helping you out they really just don't want you touching what they've come to think of as "theirs". Yet she knew Sakura wouldn't try to sabotage her, at least not consciously, but she seemed very intent on having Ino not go after Sasuke. So why not just tell Ino she liked him?

"Why not just tell me you like Sasuke?" Ino faced her friend while leaning casually against the sink and examined her French tips. Trying to act like this was not a secret issue and effectively showing Sakura that she was _very_ easy to read.

So learn your lesson and don't get sneaky with me again thought Ino.

Sakura was blushing like mad. She was twirling her pink strands with one of her hands, obviously very embarrassed and possibly ashamed she'd been caught. It was all pretty irrelevant to Ino, the truth would be nice.

"Well… It's not that I _like _him, I mean I hardly know him! It's just that-…"

Ino's ringtone cut through the excuses her best friend was attempting to give her. Ino was relieved since she had already started rolling her eyes at her friends predictable excuses.

"Sure, of course I'll help you out." Ino said into the phone before hanging up. She glanced back at her friend and smiled, it seemed Sakura would be getting just what she wanted. For now anyways.

"I'm ditching the next class. I have to get ready to go somewhere so can you take care of Sasuke's tour for me?"

ACT THREE.

Sakura felt like she was in heaven. No, she felt like she was in a manga! She was walking side by side with the good looking hero of the story, Sasuke Uchiha! She had learned that he lived with an older brother and he had also recently moved to Tokyo, of course much more recent than she. He had a part time job, she didn't ask where or she might seem like a stalker, he had gotten straight A's in his previous high school and had easily qualified for this private school, he had also been in his old school's soccer team and seemed a bit interested in joining their school's team. All this information she had to practically interrogate him for.

He didn't open up. Even the questions he'd ask weren't elaborated on, just simple questions and then he was always content with her answer. Either she was far more knowledgeable about the school than she was aware or he just didn't really care. Yet he asked questions, even if it was to be polite and pretend that he was benefiting from her kindness.

She didn't care, he was not an ungrateful jerk.

After she had showed him every possible place she thought was important she couldn't think of any other reason to keep him around. She didn't want to say goodbye but she didn't want to keep him pointlessly around! Why was her brilliant mind collapsing now?! When she needed it to make this good looking boy become interested in her!

She wasn't sure if he sensed her inner conflict but he offered a way of escape.

"Thanks for showing me around and I'm sure I know where everywhere is now. I have to get to my part time job now so…" He looked a bit awkward and uncomfortable saying all that and it was actually the most he had said to her so far. She could tell that whether it was true or not he wanted to get away from her and be on his own now.

A way to escape her and the awkwardness that ensured, Sakura decided to hide her disappointment.

"It's not a problem Uchiha-kun, it's really the least I could do to thank you for saving me."

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had just a slight pink blush across his features, she wouldn't have been able to tell unless he was as pale as he was. She probably was being over dramatic about him "saving" her.

"Yeah whatever…" He said quietly, turning around and heading towards the school's gates and leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura couldn't contain herself, she pulled out her manga, the one Sasuke had returned. She'd finish it along with some Class Rep. work in the library before heading home, she was just too excited! She hugged the manga to her chest, remembering the way Sasuke had returned it to her, his dark and intense eyes looking into hers as he handed over her precious manga…

She ran full speed, ready to get her work done and eager to get out of the rain that had started coming down again. She clutched the manga against her chest again, not allowing any of the rain to get onto it. It was her precious reminder of Sasuke's kindness for her…

Then something hard and wet collided into her, knocking her off balance. The manga flew out of her hands and she landed on her butt in the mud and rain water. Without even looking at who had run into her, not even caring, she frantically looked for her precious reminder…

And there it was, pages open and soaking up the dirty mud and rain water. A hand scooped up the soggy book and she faintly heard the words,

"I'm sorry I wasn't even looking where I was going…"

Sakura knew it was just a manga. She could probably buy another one, she wasn't poor or anything. Still, it was _that_ manga that Sasuke had returned to her. So silly, it wasn't even a gift or anything but look how she was reacting!

She could feel tears just about to spill over her eyes. She knew she wasn't being logical at all but her feelings for Sasuke just didn't seem logical anyways…

Naruto was definitely at a loss as to what he should do. Apparently this manga held some very important meaning to this girl, or she was just over reacting. Either way, it was his fault for carelessly running through the rain and knocking over a girl.

A very pretty girl he had noticed right away. Even with the rain making her hair hang wet and clumpy around her face the color was a shocking pink! And he tried his best to avert his eyes away from her slim legs that where opened before her as she continued to sit in the mud seemingly in some kind of shock, her uniform skirt had hitched up a bit too high because of her fall…

Ashamed of his thoughts and making this poor girl get dirty, he knew girls hated getting dirty, AND ruining the book. He'd taken it out of the water and seen it was totally damaged. He knelt down beside her and making sure he wasn't looking down between her skirt…

He looked into her eyes. They were such a sparkling green! Especially with the world covered by the gray clouds and rain, she looked so bright with her pink hair and… Naruto noticed sad green eyes. She looked around to cry…

Holding out his hand to her to help her up he said, "I'm really sorry, if you want I could-…" He was cut off by her slapping his hand away and then she slapped him across the face. He saw it coming of course but he sort of felt like he deserved it… It really stung though.

"YOU JERK! I HATE YOU."

And she took off while Naruto rubbed his cheek and began feeling very guilty and wishing he didn't have to go to this school the next day and see the girl. Though she'd be easy to avoid with such noticeable features but avoiding her wouldn't be right…

He stood there for awhile pondering what to do to make it right.

ACT FOUR:

Ino looked at her reflection in the window of a shop. Really looked at her reflection, looking for any flaws or if her hair was messy… She had worn her hair down, she liked to wear her long shiny blonde hair down for special occasions. Since the mall was an indoor one she wouldn't have to worry about the rainy weather either. She had taken full advantage of this of course.

She was outfitted with a simple white dress (she had read guys really like dresses) and matching white heels of course. She hoped her fair features and the white girly dress would give her an appearance of innocence, she was sure guys liked that.

She spent some more time admiring her bare legs and petite figure in the window. Her friend was kind of late but maybe he was also getting ready to meet her? That was probably it, she wouldn't start texting him with her impatience yet, and she could afford to wait a bit longer… She went to the mall's bathroom for probably the 7th time to check up on her make up, very natural looking, guys liked natural, or so she had read anyways. So natural would he even notice?

The point was for him _not_ to notice she explained to herself as she walked back towards the meeting place. Then what was even the point of wasting her time on make up… No! She would not let her insecurities start eating away at her, especially when she was just meeting her friend… Why did her insecurities only start forming when she was about to see him?

Arriving at the meeting place she was relieved to find that he was here! She could make it look like she had made him wait, instead of her waiting for all that time for him. She was being dishonest but she was playing the game that girls and boys played between each other. Yet why play it with her friend?

That's just how I am with all guys Ino reassured herself.

He noticed her and he looked at her with… Boredom? Disinterest? Ino figured she felt insecure around her friend because he didn't regard her with the same hunger and _want_ that other guys obviously felt for her. That's why she was a bit unsure of herself around him, which had to be why.

"I guess we're both late, huh?" He said mildly, not really caring. Maybe he didn't even care about them even meeting at all but Ino pushed that thought out of her mind.

"It's better this way Shika, after all you shouldn't make a lady wait." Ino smiled seductively, or well she hoped it was but it never seemed to affect him the way it affected other boys, he just shrugged and started walking. Annoyed Ino walked faster to catch up with him while trying to ignore the pain from her heels…

"You know I don't care for any of your troublesome girl rules." He commented absentmindedly, turning into one of the stores. Ino really wish he'd look at her and speak instead of just having her follow behind him. Didn't even he NOTICE what she was wearing?

Finally Shikamaru stopped in front of a display case in the store, allowing Ino to rest her sore feet. Not that she showed it of course. She looked down into the display case and was automatically delighted!

Jewelry! The display held bracelets, not very expensive ones Ino then thought in disdain. They were nice but not brand names. She'd never wear any of this trash. Shika should know that if he knew anything about her taste, if he even noticed anything she wore she thought a bit annoyed.

"Is it your mom's birthday or something?" Ino asked cautiously, a new thought, a _forbidden_ thought rising to her mind. No way, not Shika, not without me at least noticing…

"It's not for my mom but I need to buy a gift for a girl." He said it in an uncaring tone, like it was _common_ for boys, for Shikamaru, to be buying presents for girls. Not just regular gifts but a bracelet and as cheap as these might be Shika has _never_ bought a present for me. Ino was surprised by her own bitter thoughts and the stinging tears. She was an actress though, she'd find out what was going on even if she had to revert to being blunt.

"So what, you got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?" She said it casually, the way she has spoken to Sakura and she prayed that Shikamaru wouldn't give her excuses or lie to her.

Without warning Shikamaru was right up close to Ino, bending down a bit so his black eyes were staring directly into her light blue ones. He stared seriously into her eyes for a moment before straightening up and saying, "Ino, don't worry. I don't lie or hide things from you, ok? It's just that I have to get a gift for one of my mom's friend's daughter. I don't even know her but my mom thought I could ask you for help since you know what girls like."

Ino could feel Shikamaru glancing at her, gauging her reaction but he had won. She trusted him again, of course she trusted him! Of course she could help him, didn't she already tell him she would anyways? She smiled honestly at him this time and took his hand to bring him closer to the display cases.

Ino perked up and pointed at a simple bracelet. It was a gold chain with a black ribbon running through it, no hearts to deceive that girl that there was any feelings behind the gift. It was cute and flashy but hard to match. Ino didn't want to help a girl get the prettiest bracelet in this store if she didn't even know her. Especially not if it would be from Shikamaru. Let her think he was just a mediocre gift giver, thinking this made Ino wish she had chosen worse but then Shika might of noticed.

"It's definitely girly..." Was all Shikamaru commented before going to talk to the owner about buying that bracelet.

Ino was looking at a smaller more delicate bracelet. It had very small stars and clouds and moons, it was cute but why buy a not brand name bracelet? She wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"What are you looking at?" Tearing her gaze away from the pretty but pathetic jewelry, Ino simply shook her head.

"Ok, then lets just go home." Shikamaru said, if he saw any of the disappointment in his friend's face he didn't let it show.

He does not even want to hang out with me for a awhile? We still have so much time we could be spending together and I hardly ever see him at school… Ino was upset but she didn't want Shikamaru to see such a selfish side of her.

After walking together side by side, talking and having their conversations quickly dissipate. They weren't in the same cliques in school, Shika was in harder classes and didn't know half the people Ino knew, there just wasn't much to talk about. Not enough to keep a conversation going anyways.

"Hey Ino, you shouldn't wear that kind of stuff." He had said it calmly and without malice but Ino could feel her anger, embarrassment, and maybe even hurt rise to the surface.

"Why not?" Ino shot back but without giving her friend time to give an excuse for his insensitive comment and she went out without an answer, "You come to the mall still dressed in your school uniform! Not to mention that it's dirty and wrinkled, can't you even wash or iron your clothes? And your hair, you just tie it up and think you're done with it!"

Shikamaru just shrugged and didn't meet her gaze. He thinks I'm just being overly dramatic Ino thought while realizing she was being overly dramatic, still the pain was not gone yet. So she continued even with his cool demeanor, she'd get to him, she'd _affect_ him! Ino was sick of him just standing there pretending she was nothing to him then dissing what she had done to _impress_ him. Being aware of that only made her feel more embarrassed and hurt.

"Do you even think about what other's at school think when they see you!? Don't you know that's why I don't hang out with you during school hours?! YOU'RE the one who is embarrassing ME! It's YOUR fault we can't be friends during school!"

As soon as the words were out Ino knew she had let the words that showed she was just a spoiled brat, just a selfish ungrateful friend… Leak through… And looking at Shikamaru she knew she had got through. He was looking at her, it wasn't just disappointment or anger in his eyes, he was also regretful…

"Hey Ino, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

Ino turned around and ran, even after she said all those nasty things, the nasty ideas she had always had in her heart. He had apologized while being so smart he figured out her rant was from him hurting her feelings! It was him whose feelings must have been hurt! Still, for my sake…

Ino wasn't the type to cry for a long time, it didn't get much done in her opinion. It didn't even make her feel much better. She washed her face, noticing how she didn't even look any different without her natural make up…

Outside the bathroom door was Shikamaru, waiting for her. Ino was still too full of her pride so she just walked ahead towards home and she knew he was following her but she didn't say anything.

She didn't say anything when it started to downpour and she got soaked instantly till he put his not ironed and potentially dirty school jacket over her bare shoulders. It was raining and she really was cold and she couldn't even walk fast because her feet hurt so much. The humiliation of the situation was much worse than the pain from her feet.

The warmth from Shikamaru's jacket was the most overpowering feeling though. Ino even brought it closer around her. She could even smell the cheap cologne Shika used and was surprised that it made her feel strange to realize that Shika cared enough to use cologne, almost giddy. It was just an attempt at being more mature and different of him, he was turning manlier… Ino smiled at that thought and because she knew he couldn't see.

Shikamaru was not at all pleased with his situation. He knew his friend valued the truth since she was probably surrounded by posers all day. Why she continued to keep it up for her reputation was beyond even him. She was a girl, so why question her troublesome ways?

But wearing those clothes in public? Why try to act like she was more mature than she really was, she was just a high school student. Wearing such a short dress and such high heels?! Didn't she realize the kind of danger she'd attract in Tokyo with that innocent façade she liked to play around with. If he wasn't around and someone who couldn't be trusted was around her…

Of course Ino wasn't totally honestly with him at all. He knew that with the clique she surrounded herself with at school her innocence was nothing more than a façade. How many boyfriends had she had?

He didn't want to think about what she had done with any of them like how he didn't like thinking about her soaking wet wearing nothing but a white dress turned transparent from the rain…

He mocked himself inside, on the contrary, he did like thinking about it. He had wanted to see much more than that and knew he had hungrily looked her over before realizing his actions. He was an adolescent teenager after all he rationally told himself. Yet irrationally he thought, no one else but me should be able to see this display she doesn't even seem to be aware of.

Going against his raging hormones he had draped his jacket over her which effectively covered all the parts his eyes automatically began to miss. If she refused his offer he'd just have to bundle her and carry her home ignoring her protests. She hadn't refused though and he was relieved.

When Ino arrived outside of her apartment's lobby she turned around to see Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets messing around with the contents and brooding. Ino took off his jacket to give back to him, it had kept her warm but her dress was still pretty wet. Oh well, she had plenty more nice dresses.

Handing the jacket back she noticed Shikamaru blush furiously, averting his eyes from her. Into realized she must look like a mess! Hair wet and maybe her make up was smeared?! I'd better go before I embarrass myself more Ino thought miserably.

As she turned around to enter her apartment's lobby she felt her wrist snatched from her side. She knew it was Shikamaru. She has practically memorized the feel of his hands on hers.

"It's thanks for helping me and sorry for pissing you off. You can take it off if you want. I just noticed you staring at it." Shikamaru explained briefly while attaching something to her wrist before heading off, not even looking at her.

Ino looked at the wrist he had held. Confusion raced through her mind when she saw the small stars, clouds, and moons. The delicate bracelet she swore she'd never wear because of it's cheap quality.

I'll just take the ugly bracelet off when I get home, Ino concluded.

ACT FIVE:

Sakura sank into her seat when her homeroom class began. She was still upset from the day before. She had been so upset she hadn't even gone to the bookstore to buy another copy of her manga. But it wouldn't be _the_ manga, the one Sasuke had returned…

To add to an even more depressing day she had to endure Ino constantly flashing around a bracelet in front of her face before class. Sakura had nodded approvingly and then complimented it and then told Ino she was downright envious of her but nothing she did or said shut Ino up. She was totally happy and Sakura was totally bummed.

She didn't even look at Sasuke when he passed by to get to his chair. Well she didn't look into his face. Even though he didn't know she had gotten her manga soaked up and probably trashed she felt guilty. She also felt stupid since Sasuke probably didn't care about her magna at all.

Sakura buried her face into her arms that she had folded across the desk. She decided she'd just get through the day till she could finally go buy another copy and finish the story and read about Hiro. Who reminded of Sasuke. The day could be promising she assured herself.

Gifting her gaze from her arms she realized that no, today would not be a promising day at all. She glared with as much contempt as she could, she hoped it was a lot, into the embarrassed blue eyes that stared back at her. Another new kid in the same class?!

Sakura was too upset to that she was in the same class as that idiot from yesterday to pay attention to anything that was being said about him. Until the teacher pointed at the desk that must have been for Naruto to sit at.

Naruto and Sakura looked just as upset when the teacher instructed Naruto to sit in the very seat RIGHT NEXT to Sakura. Why were there so many empty seats around me?! Sakura thought lividly, yet what could she do about that?

The new student very slowly, obviously not wanting to come any closer to her, approached his desk next to her.

Sakura had turned her head to the side facing the window, away from him. She had remembered what he had done yesterday and there was no bringing back that precious book that had meant so much to her because Sasuke had…

She felt something land on her desk. Looking away from the window filled with only the cloudy sky she was stunned to see her magna. A brand new copy on her desk! She glanced sideways at the new student who seemed to be busying himself with taking out a notebook where he seemed to set about drawing…

She couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful. At least he had the decency to buy her another one and so Sakura allowed a small smile to play across her lips and she was sure he had noticed because he stopped scribbling on his notebook so furiously and gave a small smile back.

He was kind of cute she admitted. But in a fresh way not the dark and intense handsomeness of the other new student sitting behind her.

Sakura wondered if Sasuke noticed what the blonde had given her. Would he think it's weird that another student was returning the same book he had returned yesterday? Probably not Sakura thought a bit disappointedly. He probably isn't paying any attention to me at all.

Just as she was thinking this she felt a bit uncomfortable. Like someone was staring, no, possibly glaring at her from behind. Too scared to turn around and confirm her nervousness she concentrated on listening to the teacher.

Sasuke continued his intense stare at the pink haired girl. He hated girls who used sneaky tactics to get boys to notice them or talk to them. It was just pathetic and he hated being part of those games even more.

I couldn't introduce all the characters I want into the story yet but hopefully by the next chapter they'll all be included! Creating problems and more complicated love stories, which is what's so great about shojo!

Anyways I hope you liked my story so far! Please review. :3


End file.
